Amfibi
by moronsfr
Summary: Di balik layar, Ackerman begini. Di balik kamar, Ackerman begitu. Platonic!SurveyCorps Trio. Levi's BDAYFic. Buat Levi Movie Fest 2015.


a.n. aku ngambil resensi implisit dari prompt-nya;

 **[Humor – Liar Liar]**

Tokoh utama di film ini tukang bohong, jadi aku coba temakan "bohong" dan "kepercayaan" dalam fiksi ini

* * *

"Bang, bangun."

"Hng.."

Belum cukup kalau digepuk pakai sapu ijuk, belalai _vacuum cleaner_ ikut dipatok ke tempurung kepala Levi. "Abang, laptop kamu jendela barunya banyak banget tuh. _Hang_ baru tau rasa."

Levi terjengkang, tegang. "Mikasa. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Matahari terbit sebentar lagi. Aku ke sekolah sekarang. Ada rapat klub pagi-pagi jadi harus ambil tiket kereta paling awal."

"Hm," jemari kiri sudah sibuk merapikan _tab-tab_ layar. Di antara speaker ukuran besar, proyektor, dan tumpukan dokumen, tangan kanan Levi meraba-raba segepok uang kertas. "Nih, uang jajan. Kamu pulang malam, kan?"

Mikasa miris nengok nilai pecahan uang yang pindah ke tangannya. "Kenapa?"

"Pulang malam sana."

"…" Pintu kemudian dibanting sadis. Levi langsung mengaktifkan _webcam_ selagi bokongnya cabut menghambur ke mesin pemanas kopi.

" _Oh, Levi. Sudah baca tautan email yang kukirim tadi malam? Aku harap kamu ngga keberatan memenuhi keinginan kecilku yang satu ini."_ Rangkaian _voice note_ naik-turun pada balok hitam layar.

"Katakan, Erwin. Ini engga masuk akal kalau kau nggak memberi alasan sudah menyuruhku mengintip Hanji."

" _Bukan mengintip, Levi. Tapi menyelidiki kesehariannya."_

"Sama aja, bangsat."

" _Yah, kamu tahu…"_

Jepitan _toaster_ naik menggiring roti ke permukaan. Levi menggulung, membasahi pori-pori roti dengan likuid kopi. "Hanji rekanku, dia rekanmu, kamu rekanku, jadi buat apa-"

" _Levi,"_

Pria cebol usia siap menikah itu bisa menebak, kalimat selanjutnya bisa buat nafsu sarapan dia hilang pagi ini.

" _Percaya padaku?"_

"…' _Kay_ , Erwin. Kalau itu maumu."

Sambungan terputus. Berturut-turut sembari menekan kontak teratas pada ponsel, Levi butuh dua detik sampai koneksi dibalas pihak yang bersangkutan.

"Hanji. Ini darurat. Aku enggak tahu dosa macam apa yang kamu lakukan pada Erwin, tapi aku peringatkan jauhi Kapten Amerika itu. Oh, dan jauhi jendela kamarmu karena titan kerdil dengan alat penyadap bisa meneropong kapan saja."

.

.

Buat **Levi Movie Fest 2015 : Day 5**  
 **Humor – Liar Liar**

[Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama]  
[Liar Liar © Paul Guay, Stephen Mazur]

" _ **Amfibi"  
**_ In which you clothe two outfits just by one goddamn mask

[warn list.] **  
Domestic!AU. Platonic!SurveyCorps Trio. Crack. Dorks. OOC. Pervert Content. Mess plot.**

Happy BDAY Abang Levi!

.

.

Rusun megah dibangun di sebaran kota-kota kekurangan lahan penduduk. Kamar Ackerman bersebrangan dengan milik Hanji Zoe, perawan tua yang sempat jadi _comrade_ seangkatan kuliah Levi. Sayang, mereka sekarang kerja di agensi yang berbeda. Sedang Erwin, oom-oom sutradara yang selalu terobsesi jadi aktor di filmnya sendiri, tinggal satu gedung dengan Hanji di bilik yang jauh lebih ujung. Levi bisa saja lempar lembing merusak balkon keduanya kalau dia mau; mengingat cuma gang sempit yang memisahkan jendelanya dengan dua mahluk itu.

Tapi terhitung sampai detik ini, baru fantofel hitam saja yang terlempar dari kediamannya. Karena apa?

Sedongkol-dongkolnya Levi dengan keanehan Hanji atau tingkah Erwin yang susah ditebak, toh Levi tahu Hanji cuma aneh buat dia dan Erwin melakukan hal yang susah ditebak buat dia juga.

"Tapi kenapa ya?" Eksperimen keanehan Hanji dimulai. "Kenapa dia menyuruhku jauh-jauh dari Erwin? Ssshh, aku kan malah penasaran~"

Jendela balkon dijeblak lebar-lebar. Hanji melongok menyisir udara pagi. "Mana titan kerdil yang dimaksud Levi?"

Dialog retorik Hanji serasa basi tanpa opsi. Ia mengedik, bergegas menyampir handuk kering berniat mandi.

"Apa?!" teropong berat yang kemaksimalan daya fokusnya luar biasa, digantung sedemikan rupa. Levi menyambar kesetanan mirip titan kerdil yang dimaksud. Atur fokus, atur fokus. "Hanji… ngapain dia."

Bukannya menggotong pakaian dalam feminin dari lemari, Hanji malah menenteng kolor cowok yang asli ukurannya besar gila. Kalau nggak salah Levi pernah melihat kolor motif begitu, ukuran segitu. Tapi di mana, ya? Si rambut cepak ini berdecak.

Yang lebih penting, ngapain kolor cowok bisa keluar dari lemari Hanji?

Levi merinding. Sikat gigi dilepas dari cepitan bibir. Lagi, teropong ukuran besar itu diutak-atik fokusnya. Figur Hanji. Kali ini rambut cokelatnya tergerai. Oh. Dan celana mulai dilucuti. Uh-huh. Kait beha hitam dilepas membuka garis punggung. Heh.

"Apa yang begini perlu kulihat, nah?" kawat yang menggantung teropong ditarik ke bawah, hingga alat berbahaya itu bisa kembali menempel pada tempat yang benar. Levi bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Tsk. Apa sih maunya Erwin? Kenapa ngga kutolak saja permintaannya dari awal. Hanji itu abnormal. Semua kegiatannya abnormal. Laporan selesai. Pak."

"…hah."

Dia nagih.

Iya, Levi nagih lagi dengan kerjaan 'mengintip' Hanji.

"…Ngga buruk juga, sih."

Balik ke Hanji. Memang dasar wanita abnormal seperti definisi Levi, jendela balkon belum juga ditutup rapat. Sengaja apa. Kaki jenjang sawo matang sedemikian terekspos karena kemeja putih berserat nilon hanya jatuh sampai sepertiga paha atas. Bukannya peduli keperawanan diri, hal yang pertama disambar adalah, jelas, kacamata.

Dimodali tablet ukuran telenan, Hanji banting diri ke kasur. "Coba kita lihat… program yang sudah diperbaharui Mike kemarin."

 _Click on your own CCTV. Set._

Hanji emang ajib. Hari begini memasang penyadap sudah bukan zaman. Aplikasi kolaborasi berdua. _Partner in crime_ , Hanji Zoe dan Mike Zacharius, hanya dengan latar belakang sederhana : _**stalking**_ **seru, selangkah lebih dekat denganmu**. Jelas keren. Cukup dengan masukkan akun dan alamat tempat tinggal target, seluruh bilik si doi terekam sempurna dalam aplikasi ini.

Mohon jangan dimasukkan logika, karena Mike dan Hanji di sini hanya numpang eksis kerja buat menghibur kita semua.

Hidup Erwin Smith sudah secara tertulis terancam teracak-acak di atas tablet Hanji. Mati sudah.

"Heheheh, hai komandan ganteng~" Hanji terkikik sendiri melihat layar tabletnya sekarang sudah dipenuhi batang hidung Erwin.

Aneh. Ini masih pagi. Kenapa kamarnya remang-remang cuma diterangi lilin begitu? Hanji memutar otak. Mata dibalik lensa fokus meneropong kalau-kalau ada sudut penting yang bisa jadi fokus utama kediaman Tuan Smith. Oh, itu Erwin. Di sebelah sana. Sibuk memandangi dinding penuh kertas-kertas foto. Astaga, ternyata dia hanya oom-oom melankolis yang hobinya bernostalgia. Hanji terkikik lagi.

Oke, fokus.

Jempol dan telunjuk saling memisahkan jarak pada layar, otomatis _tab_ yang dimaksud mengambil _auto zoom_. Tunggu. Fokus, Hanji, fokus.

Diantara sekian meter tembok yang bisa dipenuhi kertas-kertas untuk bernostalgia. Diantara remang-remang cahaya lilin di pagi hari. Diantara rasa hormat yang Hanji pasang untuk orang yang satu ini. Karena sungguh, Erwin, astaga. Diantara ribuan foto yang melekat di sepanjang dinding bilik:

Levi.

Semuanya hanya potret Levi diambil dari berbagai _angle_.

"Demi Tuhan, Erwin! Apa itu?! Prosesi santet, sesembahan, atau sisi maniak weeaboo?! Jawab aku, Erwin Smiiiith!"

"Lihat itu. Lihat dia." Teropong Levi naik-turun banyak kerjaan mulai hari ini. "07:45 a.m. : si bego itu sedang jungkir balik di atas kasur hanya karena bermain tablet." Sementara jemari mengetik jurnal yang akan dilaporkannya ke Erwin segera. "Haruskah kutulis dia cuma pakai kemeja polos dengan rambut basah di sini? Yah, kurasa ini bonus untuk Erwin." Dan mulai mengetik lagi.

Autofokus kita pindah ke bilik Tuan Smith.

Kalau ada raja tampan di antara yang tertampan. Yang licik sekaligus paling bijak. Yang penuh maksud terselubung di antara segala selubung. Erwin jawabannya.

"Hm, Levi pasti menuruti perintahku dengan benar. Sudah kuduga." Oom-oom yang satu ini tidak perlu teropong, atau penyadap, atau kamera CCTV. Insting saja cukup. Jijik juga rasanya kamu menaruh _chemistry_ pada sesama jenis, Bang.

Erwin mengangkat gagang telepon. Membuka sambungan komunikasi. "Hei, Levi. Koktail di tempat biasa? Aku ajak Mike dan Nile," Erwin terkekeh setelah gerundelan Levi tertangkap gendang telinga, "kita bersulang buat kamu yang sudah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Hanji? _No women allowed_. Pesta pria, _dude_. Anggap saja traktiranku."

* * *

10.45 p.m.

"Aku sampai kebingungan harus jawab apa pas Mikasa tanya kenapa aku wangi sekali malam ini." Levi mendengus setelah menemukan meja dimana Mike melambai untuknya.

Erwin terkekeh. "Terus?"

"Aku tunggu dia benar-benar tidur, lalu buru-buru ambil kunci mobil. Kalian tahu? Hei, terutama kamu, Erwin. Aku ganti _tuxedo_ ini di dalam mobil barusan dan aku nyetir ke sini masih pakai piyama."

Nile memenuhi gelas Levi dengan likuid hijau zamrud. "Seenggaknya kamu memakai _tuxedo_ , bukannya salah ambil _blouse V-neck_ adikmu."

"Nghaa?" koktail zamrud langsung habis sekali teguk. "Kenapa kamu bisa nebak seakan tahu isi lemari adikku?" Levi mengernyit, sewot.

"Hei, Niel. Dasar duda penguntit." Mike turun tangan.

"Apa kamu juga tahu isi lemariku, Nile?" Erwin tidak bisa tidak berhenti menyebar senyum. "Baru-baru ini aku kehilangan kolor bermotif. Ulahmu?"

Levi tersedak. Mike menepuk-nepuk punggung rampingnya, membuat pria paling mungil diantara mereka makin sesak nafas. " _Stop_ , Mike. Minggir. Biarkan aku duduk di sebelah Erwin."

"Nah, Erwin. Itu menjijikkan. Kamu harus bisa bedakan mana lemari yang pantas dihafal mana yang engga." Nile masih mengisi percakapan di antara percakapan.

Levi mengetuk pundak Erwin, memintanya mendekatkan kuping. "Hei, bung. Kolor yang kamu maksud. Hanji punya persis seperti itu."

"Hm?" Erwin banyak senyum malam ini. Dan hal itu mulai terasa menyebalkan. "Sejauh mana kamu mengeksplor abnormalitas Hanji?"

"…Hei, Erwin. Kamu harus dipukul walau sekali."

"Hei, Levi. Kalau begitu mabuklah walau sekali."

"…Aku serius mau memukulmu."

"Lihat gadis yang di sana itu?" Levi jutek, tapi kepalanya tetap menoleh ikut arah telunjuk Erwin. Dua gadis. Satunya _blonde_ , sedang gulat dengan cowok-cowok berotot. Sadis. Satunya karamel, sedang digodain cowok-cowok berotot. Waduh. "Kalau kamu bisa bawa pulang behanya, pukul aku sekali."

Semahal itukah satu lebam di wajah gantengmu, Mas.

Tapi Levi yang sedang berambisius, terbius saja. "Gadis karamel itu? Gampang."

"Bukan, Levi. Taruhanku pada si gadis _blonde_."

Merebut beha dari baju Petra Ral, sekali kedip dapat. Tapi dari singa betina Annie Leonhardt? Levi harus mikir keras gombalan maut apa yang ampuh buat dipakai.

"Lihat dan perhatikan, Erwin. Malam ini pipi kirimu bakalan lebam hebat." Levi mendengus, melenggang ke arah si doi.

Melihat peserta berikutnya datang menghampiri, Annie pasang kuda-kuda lagi. Erwin memerhatikan. Levi mengangkat sebelah tangan membuat si target kebingunan. Perlahan, kepalan tangan yang Annie buat sebagai tameng, Levi sentuh sampai tangan Annie kini ia tarik mendekat.

"Akk," Annie _jawdropped_ melihat punggung tangannya kena kecup orang asing.

"Misi, Neng. Mau geser behanya sedikit."

Alhasil, Levi pulang setengah ngesot. Harga dirinya hilang ditelan bumi. Memang, behanya berhasil ia berikan pada Erwin. Memang, Erwin kena telak pukulan mautnya. Tapi memang sadis, Levi sendiri harus memar tubuh dan hati.

* * *

"Hai, Hanji." Esoknya, Levi datang niat berobat. Barangkali sendi dalamnya ada yang geser setelah Leonhardt menerkamnya semalam.

"Oh, Heeeeei Leviii!" Hanji histeris mencekik pria cebol itu ke dalam pelukan erat. "Tumben sekali mampir ke sini. Ah, tapi kenapa harus mampir sekarang, heeeh? Aku harus ngantor sekarang tapi ada banyak yang harus aku obrolkan denganmu!"

"Kamu ngantor sore-sore begini?"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa aku absen dulu terus balik lagi ke sini? Ya, ya, gitu saja. Kamu tunggulah di dalam, Levi. Jangan sungkan, anggap rumah sendiri."

"…dia cerewet banget." Levi melengos. Pintu Hanji ditutup rapat-rapat. Bukan terkesan seperti tamu, dia malah kelihatan sedang berusaha mencuri sesuatu. "Oh, iya. Mumpung aku ingat, sekalian saja aku cari dimana kolor sialan itu berada-"

Sekeliling.

"Oh,"

Ini gudang apa rusun?

"Tuhan… cobaan apa ini."

Levi menahan nafas. _Motto_ nya sekarang adalah: cepat cari lalu keluar. Kalau dia bersih-bersih sekarang, Hanji bakalan keburu pulang. Sepanjang kolong, dibongkar. Lemari pakaian ditelusur teliti. Sampai ke tempat sampah dia punguti. Nihil.

Kemana kolor itu?

Masa iya Hanji bawa kemana-mana. Bukan, bukan. Kenapa ini jadi rumit hanya karena kolor. Levi menepuk kening. Kalimat ceplos Erwin yang mengaku kehilangan kolor semalaman menghantuinya. Dan Levi yakin Hanji punya itu. Masalahnya, kenapa Hanji menyimpan kolor Erwin? Apa ini alasan Erwin memintanya memata-matai Hanji?

Barusan itu… bingo?

KRINGKRING.

"Ya?"

" _Halo. Abang."_

"Aku sibuk, Mikasa. Kita bicara nanti."

" _Engga. Abang harus dengar ini. Semalam, apa kamu pergi ke suatu tempat?"_

Levi mengambil nafas, lalu dihembus lelah. "Aku tidur dan kamu tahu itu."

" _Eren bilang kamu godain pacarnya dia."_

Eren? Eren… oh, Levi ingat; anak hiperaktif yang biasanya mampir cuma untuk pinjam catatan Mikasa pas kepepet ulangan harian.

"Ha? Jadi bocah Jaeger itu punya pacar?"

" _Dan Eren juga bilang kalau kamu nyolong beha pacarnya."_

"Oh? Jadi pacar Jaeger itu perempuan?"

" _BANG, PLIS. Pacar Eren itu musuh bebuyutan aku. Dia atlet judo dan kamu udah nyolong beha atlet judo. Patah tulang baru tahu rasa. Sampai berlutut pun aku ogah nolongin kamu."_

"Ngha? Jadi Jaeger itu- HOI, Mikasa. Jangan bercanda. Aku bisa aja patahin balik tulang dia sekalian sama pacarnya itu."

" _Kamu apaan banget sih, Bang. Udah oom-oom juga seleranya beha anak SMA. Balikin aja tuh beha kenapa."_

"Tapi beha itu-Erwi-"

" _Sekian, Abang. Sampai ketemu di makan malam."_

TUUUTT.

Anjay.

Levi gemas. Setengah mati. Peduli amat dengan kolor Erwin, dia langsung ngacir keluar bilik Hanji. Beha Jaeger-salah. Beha pacar Jaeger harus ditemukan duluan.

"Hei, Levi!" Hanji terburu-buru membukakan pintu sementara si tamu seperti terbirit-birit ingin kabur. "Aku sudah kembali. Ayo kita bicara di dalam."

"Bereskan dulu tempat tinggal dan juga otakmu. Kalau sudah bersih, panggil aku di bilik Erwin. Aku ada perlu sebentar."

Hanji berkedip-kedip. "…Oh, oke."

Sepanjang koridor, Levi mendumel, "aku bersumpah kalian berdua…" sampai tidak terasa kaki-kaki ramping miliknya kencang melangkah hingga pintu Tuan Smith sudah di depan wajah. Jaraknya lumayan dekat karena masih satu gedung dengan Hanji.

"Buka, Erwin. Aku tahu kamu di dalam."

Kenop pintu berputar satu arah. Lagi-lagi Levi harus melihat pria ini, menebar senyum, malas juga sebenarnya. "Ooh, Levi. Ini bukan kebetulan yang pas." Erwin menawarkan sisi ruangannya lebih lebar untuk diintip. Kertas bertebaran dimana-mana mirip tumpukan sampah. "Aku lagi beres-beres dan ruanganku berantakan sekali, jadi aku yakin kamu ngga akan betah di sini-"

Dahi Levi berkedut-kedut. "Berikan aku behanya."

"…sekarang lihatlah, Levi. Ruanganku berantakan dan aku lupa pastinya dimana menaruh benda penumbuh hormon itu."

"Jangan bercanda. Cari sekarang. Kamu tahu, Erwin? Mikasa menutup telfonnya dengan sapaan 'sampai jumpa di makan malam' itu artinya perabotan dapur akan melayang malam ini di kediamanku."

"Bukannya bagus? Memasak bersama adik tersayang?"

Levi bersungut-sungut. "Kami akan saling memasak."

"Gini saja. Aku akan berikan beha itu ke kamu. Tapi besok."

"Erwi-"

"Besok. Nikahkan aku dengan Mike kalau aku ingkar janji."

"Nah. Kalau sudah begini, aku malah berharap beha itu hilang saja sekalian."

"Erwiiiin! Leviiiii!" Hanji sibuk bikin gaduh di sepanjang koridor, makin mendekat. "Heei, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"Kamu harusnya bantu Erwin membersihkan kamarnya, Hanji. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku duluan. Ini sudah jam kantor."

Hanji dan Erwin melambai pada punggung Levi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Erwin. Kemarin lusa pas kamu datang berkunjung buat ngembalikan kaset bokepku, kolormu nyangkut di dalam piringan kasetnya. Sengaja, huh?" Hanji menyodorkan barang yang susah-susah dicari Levi, tapi Erwin malah menggiringnya wanita itu masuk kediaman Smith.

"Nah, Hanji. Seperti saran Levi, bantu aku sedikit." Tumpukan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di permukaan lantai ini, Hanji menahan nafas; kenal betul beberapa diantaranya.

"Erwin, ini-!"

"Ya, bantu aku pilihkan beberapa diantara ini yang paling greget. Dan, oh, kamu bisa menjahit, Hanji?"

* * *

Dari parkiran mobil, Levi sudah berdoa saja supaya nanti saat dia membuka pintu, pisau dapur ngga langsung terbang melewati dahinya. "Mikasa, aku pulang."

Pintu diketuk lagi. "Mikasa."

Jam arloji masih berbunyi 8:20 p.m. Masa anak itu sudah tidur.

KRRIEET.

"Oh, Abang." Adiknya nongol dari balik pintu. "Kenapa lama sekali? Kukira kamu lupa jalan pulang."

Levi menghela nafas kecil, berniat melanjutkan langkah. "Aku mau tidur, istirahat. Kita cekcoknya besok saja, ya."

Tapi Mikasa bersikukuh memblokir akses masuk abangnya. "Nih," guling. "Nih," bantal. "Nih," sikat gigi. "Dan.. nih," teropong. "Untuk ukuran oom-oom yang ternyata punya hobi baru mengintip tetangga dan mencuri beha anak SMA, tidur di luar sana seengga peduliku."

Pintu terkunci, segel rapat.

Levi membanting guling frustasi. "Mikasa! Beha itu aku kembalikan besok! Biarkan aku masuk, hei, dasar bocah-AAAARRR." Bokongnya jatuh di serat empuk guling. "Hhh, seriusan aku ngga bisa tidur kalau ada noda secuil-"

Farlan. Anak itu pasti dengan baik hati mau membagi setengah dari ukuran kasurnya untuk dia berbaring. Levi terbirit-birit. Bilik yang dimaksud hanya empat lantai dari miliknya.

"Farlan! Farlan! Hei, buka pintunya!" Brutal pintu diketuk.

"Sssh, malam-malam begini-LEVI?!" mana ada tetangga baru pindahan belum genap seminggu sudah selalu jadi bulan-bulanan tempat kabur sementara seenak jidat. Cuma Farlan, buat Levi seorang. Ceilah.

"Satu malam aja, plis." Farlan manggut-manggut mengiyakan penjelasan singkat itu. Pintu dibuka lebar untuk sang tamu yang dengan kurang ajar langsung saja lempar guling dan bantal sembarang arah. Levi ngacir. "Farlan, aku pinjam komputermu sebentar."

"Ngapain, sih?"

Komputer beraplikasi minimalis Farlan langsung penuh dengan jendela-jendela misterius karena kecepatan mengetik dan gerakan kursor Levi begitu gila.

"Ada dua reptil yang harus dibereskan. Sejak kemarin mereka menjengkelkan sekali. Aku jadi gemas mau mengubur mereka dalam satu kandang yang sama."

"Hmmh," Farlan memerhatikan saja. "Erwin dan Hanji? Bukannya mereka teman-temanmu?"

"Dan mereka membuang kotoran di depan kakiku."

"Hei," kadang Levi bisa sangat kekanak-kanakan di mata Farlan. "Itu bagus ketimbang mereka menusukmu dari belakang. Seenggaknya kalian masih punya rasa saling percaya kan?"

"…apa bedanya?"

Farlan menarik nafas. "Membuang kotoran di depan kakimu berarti mereka ngerjain kamu, tapi masih dengan senang hati menampangkan muka. Kalau menusuk dari belakang artinya mereka muka dua. Kan?"

Levi tercenung.

"Kan?" Farlan mengulang.

Ah, kenapa juga hal-hal bodoh seperti kemarin ia anggap begitu serius? Erwin selalu penuh maksud terselubung, Hanji abnormal tulen, dan Levi sendiri memang nyentrik. Mereka bertiga selama ini selalu begini, dan memang beginilah mereka.

"Haah…" Levi mengurut kening. "Mungkin aku sedikit lelah karena kerjaan numpuk akhir-akhir ini. Mikasa juga mau ujian masuk universitas jadi aku banyak pikiran."

Farlan terkekeh, lalu mengubah raut saat Levi beres-beres perabotannya untuk digendong lagi. "Mau kemana?"

"Balik. Aku mau berdamai sama Mikasa malam ini juga; jadi bisa tidur di ranjangku sendiri. _Thanks_ , Farlan."

Lampu yang tadinya benderang, Farlan sisakan sepertiganya untuk penerangan malam selepas punggung Levi menghilang di balik pintu. Pria itu berniat mematikan komputer, tapi ternyata _email_ Levi belum di _sign out_.

 _Just now, you sent :_

to : **mr. smith, gndrbndhans_zoe** hei, koktail di tempat biasa? Traktiranku.

"Fuh, dasar amfibi kecil."

* * *

Hari ini hari mencuci Ackerman bersaudara. Mikasa membongkar lemari, menggotong keranjang pakaian kotor, memilah jenis baju yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan satu dalam mesin cuci dan yang harus dicuci manual. Levi bermandikan pewangi sampai berkelip-kelip seksi. Tangannya sibuk menyikat lintingan kain sampai serata telenan.

"Ayo selesaikan ini. Aku mulai kedinginan."

Mikasa melongok dari pintu lemari. "Itu karena Abang cuma pakai _tank-top_."

"Yakali, kan bajunya kucuci."

"Hmmh," benda asing dari dalam rak tertarik tangan Mikasa. "Emmm, Bang."

"Ngha?" Levi mendongak dan menemukan Mikasa berdiri di sana. Senyumnya horor.

"Tahu kenapa benda begini bisa nyasar kemari?"

Kolor motif kebesaran dan beha bersejarah. Dafuq?

Levi langsung ambil langkah, pundak Mikasa ia pegang erat-erat, digiring keluar. "Bicara baik-baik, yuk."

"ABAAANG, KAMU-" berikutnya begini, begitu, begini, begini. Kegiatan bersih-bersih sementara terbengkalai dulu.

Sementara _close up scene_ fokus ke pasangan kolor-beha yang terjahit lekat jadi satu. Dibaliknya, amplop putih berisi kertas-kertas foto Levi dalam berbagai _angle_ dan pose yang greget. Jahitan benang disana terbaca : **H-B-D-L-E-V-I** dengan _font_ awut-awutan. Mungkin memang tanpa nama pengirim, tapi momen yang menjelaskan semuanya; benda ini, seperti simbol rahasia dimana hanya Levi yang tahu ulah siapa semua ini.

.

.

"Gimana, Levi? Dewasa banget kan hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

"Kita gokil, kan?"

"Erwin, Hanji, kalian harus dipukul walau sekali."

 **fin**


End file.
